bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuri Ross/Gallery
Gallery Promotional Pictures Zuri Ross Official Promotional Picture.jpg BUNK'D Main Cast Season 1.jpg BUNK'D Main Cast Season 1 Sitting Down.jpg Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Season 1 Promotional Picture.jpg Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Season 1 Promotional Picture1.jpg ZuriRossSeason2.jpg IMG_5467.jpg|Season 3 cast Bunk'd_Season_3_Cast_Photo.jpg Episodes Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka First Scene13.jpg Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka First Scene14.jpg Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka First Scene15.jpg Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka First Scene16.jpg Pilot.jpg Pilot (Xander playing guitar with Tiffany, Zuri, Lou, and Emma) Campfire.jpg Pilot (Xander playing guitar with Tiffany, Zuri, Lou, and Emma laughing) Campfire.jpg Pilot (Lou and Emma in their cabin).jpg Pilot (Emma, Ravi, and Zuri arriving at camp with Gladys).jpg Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip8.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip21.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip30.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip31.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip43.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip59.png Pilot (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka) Clip82.png Bandicam 2015-07-19 14-45-45-673.jpg Bandicam 2015-07-19 14-45-26-939.jpg Gone Girl GoneGirl10.png GoneGirl11.png GoneGirl13.png GoneGirl14.png GoneGirl15.png GoneGirl20.png GoneGirl21.png GoneGirl22.png GoneGirl23.png GoneGirl24.png GoneGirl26.png GoneGirl27.png GoneGirl33.png GoneGirl40.png GoneGirl41.png GoneGirl54.png GoneGirl55.png GoneGirl56.png GoneGirl57.png GoneGirl129.png GoneGirl133.png Gone Girl Promotional Picture7.jpg Gone Girl Promotional Picture8.jpg Gone Girl Promotional Picture9.jpg Camp Rules CampRules15.jpg CampRules16.jpg CampRules17.jpg CampRules18.jpg CampRules19.jpg Camp Rules Promotional Pictures1.jpg Camp Rules Promotional Pictures2.jpg Camp Rules Promotional Pictures3.jpg Camp Rules Promotional Pictures4.jpg Image.jpeg Smells Like Camp Spirit Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture1.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture2.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture3.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture4.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture5.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture6.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture8.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture9.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture10.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture11.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture12.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture13.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture14.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture16.jpg Smells like Camp Spirit Promotional Picture18.jpg The Ones That Got Away TheOnesThatGotAwayStill1.jpg TheOnesThatGotAwayStill2.jpg TheOnesThatGotAwayStill3.jpg TheOnesThatGotAwayStill4.jpg TheOnesThatGotAwayStill5.jpg TheOnesThatGotAwayStill6.jpg Can You Hear Me Now CanYouHearMeNowStill9.jpg Th-1460388047.jpeg Friending with the Enemy FriendingWithTheEnemyStill2.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill3.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill4.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill5.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill17.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill18.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill19.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill20.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill21.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill22.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill23.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill24.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill25.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill26.jpg FriendingWithTheEnemyStill27.jpg Waka, Waka, Waka! WakaWakaWakaStill3.jpg WakaWakaWakaStill4.jpg WakaWakaWakaStill14.jpg WakaWakaWakaStill15.jpg Secret Santa 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still4.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still1.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still2.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still3.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still5.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still6.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still11.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still13.jpg 1x09 - Secret Santa - Still15.jpg Counselors' Night Off 11 Apr 2016 17-41-11.png There's No Place Like Camp 1x11 - There's No Place Like Camp - Still20.jpg Luke's Back 507132930.jpg 507132924.jpg 507132928.jpg No Escape Escape.jpg No Escape 2.jpeg Juri.jpeg Emuri.jpeg Th-1-0.jpeg Close Encounters of the Camp Kind Closencounters.jpg 11 Apr 2016 17-32-55.png 454523.png Crafted and Shafted 96y7678.png IMG 5284.JPG Boo Boos and Birthdays Booboos.jpg 079979.png Boo Boos and Birthdays Promotional Picture7.jpg Boo Boos and Birthdays Promotional Picture8.jpg For Love and Money Tumblr_o50zn7XHrv1v91fhyo1_500.gif 45455.png IMG 5285.JPG IMG 5286.JPG IMG 5287.JPG IMG 5288.JPG Love is for the Birds Loveisforthebirds.png 987867.png Love is for the Birds Promotional Picture1.jpg Love is for the Birds Promotional Picture3.jpg Love is for the Birds Promotional Picture4.jpg Love is for the Birds Promotional Picture5.jpg Love is for the Birds Promotional Picture6.jpg Bride and Doom IMG 5259.JPG IMG 5260.JPG IMG 5263.JPG Live From Camp Kikiwaka 978798.png Xander Says Goodbye Zuri and Tiffany.jpeg Gladys Tiffany and Zuri.jpeg Season 2 Griff is in the House! 201.jpg Griff is in the House! Promotional Pictures11.jpg 201 Ross Apartment.png Bertram & Zuri.png Griff is in the House! Promotional Pictures3.jpg Griff is in the House! Promotional Pictures4.jpg Griff is in the House! Promotional Pictures5.jpg Dance in My Pants KIkiwaka Dance.png IMG 5326.JPG Zuri Has a Little Lamb Zuri Has A Little Lamb.png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (3).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (6).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (7).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (8).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (9).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (10).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (11).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (12).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (15).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (16).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (17).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (18).png 2x03 - Zuri Has a Little Lamb (20).png Weasel Out Zuri & Weasels.png Zuri try to eat.png Zuri sleep.png Zuri sleep2.png IMG 5278.JPG IMG 5279.JPG IMG 5280.JPG Queen of Screams Queen Of Screams.png Luke Out Below LOB.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture1.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture4.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture5.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture6.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture7.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture9.jpg Luke Out Below Promotional Picture11.jpg Camp Kiki-Slasher Woodchucls Caught.png Treehouse of Terror IMG 5163.JPG IMG 5166.JPG Tidal Wave Tidal Wave Promotional Picture7.jpg Tidal Wave Promotional Picture8.jpg Tidal Wave Promotional Picture10.jpg Tidal Wave Promotional Picture12.jpg Tidal Wave Music Video (32).png Tidal Wave Music Video (36).png Tidal Wave Music Video (37).png Tidal Wave Music Video (38).png Tidal Wave Music Video (50).png Tidal Wave Music Video (78).png Tidal Wave Music Video (79).png Tidal Wave Music Video (80).png Tidal Wave Music Video (82).png Tidal Wave Music Video (83).png Tidal Wave Music Video (91).png Tidal Wave Music Video (92).png Tidal Wave Music Video (93).png Fog'd In Fog'd In.png IMG 5175.JPG How the Griff Stole Christmas Santa Zuri.jpg IMG 5215.JPG IMG 5216.JPG IMG 5217.JPG IMG 5218.JPG Food Fight Food-Fight-Clip (7).png Food-Fight-Clip (8).png Food-Fight-Clip (11).png Food-Fight-Clip (12).png Food-Fight-Clip (13).png Food-Fight-Clip (14).png Food-Fight-Clip (15).png Food-Fight-Clip (17).png Food-Fight-Clip (18).png Food-Fight-Clip (20).png Food-Fight-Clip (23).png Food-Fight-Clip (24).png Mother May I? Mother-May-I-Clip (3).png Mother-May-I-Clip (4).png Mother-May-I-Clip (5).png Mother-May-I-Clip (6).png Mother-May-I-Clip (7).png Mother-May-I-Clip (12).png Mother-May-I-Clip (17).png Mother-May-I-Clip (19).png Mother-May-I-Clip (28).png Mother-May-I-Clip (31).png Mother-May-I-Clip (32).png Mother-May-I-Clip (34).png Mother-May-I-Clip (41).png Mother-May-I-Clip (56).png Mother-May-I-Clip (63).png Mother-May-I-Clip (69).png Mother-May-I-Clip (70).png Mud Fight Mud Fight.png Muddy Campers.png IMG 5210.JPG IMG 5212.JPG IMG 5213.JPG Dog Days of Summer IMG 5251.JPG IMG 5253.JPG Bad Dog! IMG 5206.JPG Camp Stinky Waka Glassses Girls.jpg IMG 5154.JPG Cabin vs. Cabin IMG 5150.JPG Dreams Come True DCT.png IMG 5156.PNG We Didn't Start the Fire The Great Escape Bunk'd S02E21 The Great Escape - snapshot Griff and Zuri Holding Hands.jpg The-Great-Escape.png IMG 5331.jpg IMG 5332.jpg Season 3 We Can't Bear It! New Campers New Campfire.png Let's Bounce! Take the Cake Smash Cake.png O Sister, Where Art Thou? Ross Sister Power.png Sister Power.png Zuri Date With Destiny.png Cav'd In Bat Attack.png Bats Above.PNG Cave Lost.png By All Memes A Whole Lotta Lobsta Larry The Lobster.png IMG 5243.JPG No Bones About It Terryucky.png Zuri Secret Take Out.png Trap From Above.png Woodchuck Portrait.png Finder’s Keepers, Lou’s a Weeper Party Plan.png Owner Vote.png Love For Lou.png Reversal of Fortune Spooked Lou.png Gardening Incident.png Unfortunate Sisters.png Finding Finns Canp.png Game of Totems Captains Meet.png Lydia Returns.png Matteo Makes His Move.png Toilets and Tiaras Setting The Stage.png Ross Hosts.png Snickerdoodles.png Needle Found.png Bungle in the Jungle Tooth To The Eye.png Gruel and Unusual Punishment Mystic Mists.png Devils Fingers.png Too Tall.png Finn Behavior.png Witch Foam.png Alterations.png Fry Toast.png It's a Blast! Ravi Rocket.png Destiny Wants To Win.png Zuri Launches.png Nope No Ring.png Rocket Recovery.png Shadow Spying.png Destiny Wants A Lawyer.png Bread Drawer Threat.png Up, Up and Away Final Owners Meeting.png Balloon Rental.png Firing Up The Balloon.png Letting Lou Know.png Up Over The Atlantic.png Back In Blankets.png New Owner Lou.png Remembering Timmy.png Category:Character galleries Category:Ross Related